tya_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Lashley
Franklin Roberto Lashley '''(better known by his ring name '''Bobby Lashley) is a professional wrestler who is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, working for its ECW brand. Career Lashley was drafted to Raw as part of the New General Managers Draft, though he was not used in the first episode. He made his first appearance on the following week, where he teamed with Shelton Benjamin in a losing effort against Johnny Nitro and JBL. He was again on the losing end of a match when he faced JBL in singles action a week later. Despite this, Lashley was giving the opportunity of a lifetime when he faced Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Championship in Ireland, inside a Steel Cage. Lashley won the brutal match, and thus his first piece of championship gold. The reign was short-lived, however, as he would lose the title back to Orton at Backlash in a 10-minute Ironman Match, where special referee Carlito screwed him out of several vital falls. He paid for it the following night on Raw, when Lashley dismantled Carlito in a singles match to get a measure of revenge. With his rage still peaked, Lashley angrily challenged Kurt Angle, who was addressing the audience, to a First Blood Match. Initially reluctant, Angle accepted, and defeated Lashley in the contest. Lashley lost another match the following week to Rob Van Dam, but was able to regain the Intercontinental Championship by defeating champion Matt Hardy. Lashley's momentum went through the roof following the title win, as he plowed through Hardcore Holly and Chris Benoit in a Handicap Match, and then retained his championship against Randy Orton the week after. The biggest win of his career came when he defeated WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero in a non-title match. This buzz wouldn't last long, however, as Orton would get a victory over him the following week. At Vengeance, Lashley was set to defend his championship against Rob Van Dam -- however, Lashley got himself disqualified in the contest, thus retaining the championship through technicality. Lashley defeated Chris Benoit the following night on Raw, but couldn't defeat him a fortnight later in a title match, causing him to lose the Intercontinental Championship to Benoit. Seemingly moving on in an attempt to become WWE Champion, he defeated Johnny Nitro in singles action. Granted his rematch regardless, Lashley was placed in a Triple Threat Match with Benoit and newcomer The Great Khali -- the latter of which destroyed both of his opponents to become champion. Carlito would score a win over Lashley one week later. A win over Matt Hardy put Lashley back on the right track, and a tag team win over MNM with Finlay as a partner helped solidify this. Lashley lost to Finlay a week later though, and again to Benoit in an Intercontinental Championship Match. He and Rey Mysterio teamed together to defeat Carlito and JBL in a match to determine which team would earn a World Tag Team Championship shot. At the upcoming Unforgiven pay-per-view event, MNM successfully retained their titles against Lashley and Mysterio. Lashley would go on to return to singles action, defeating RVD and Booker T on separate occasions. Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit got the victory over Lashley and his partner for the night Mick Foley on Raw, and Lashley again lost an Intercontinental Title Match to Benoit one week later. His momentum continued to stutter up and down in this fashion, after a victory over The Undertaker and a loss to Carlito at Taboo Tuesday. Undertaker would defeat Lashley on Raw, and even teaming with the once-unstoppable Great Khali didn't prove to make much difference, as Lashley found himself on the losing end of a tag team main event to John Cena and recently-crowned WWE Champion Hulk Hogan. Lashley defeated JBL and Chris Benoit in a Triple Threat Match, and then mutually decided rather than constantly fighting his longtime rival Chris Benoit, the two should team up. Their plan worked, with Benoit and Lashley defeating MNM to become the World Tag Team Champions on an episode of Raw. They successfully retained their titles the following week against the former champs in a Steel Cage Match. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Dominator (Inverted front powerslam) *Spear Nicknames *"The Real Deal" *"The Dominator" Entrance Theme *"Unstoppable" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *ECW World Championship (1 time) *WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Benoit Category:GM Galaxy Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:Wrestlers Category:Heavyweights Category:Faces Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW World Champions Category:ECW